


Even Exchange

by haruka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: inkingitout, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka is fed up with her jewellery being pawned and does something about it.</p>
<p>This fic is the result of a prompt for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Exchange

Even Exchange (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Luka's mouth fell open as she watched Captain Marvelous rifle through her jewellery box. "This isn't fair! You ALWAYS do this! Why can't you ever sell off any of your OWN stuff?!"

"I don't have anything worth selling except the ranger keys, and you know I can't sell those." Marvelous finally chose a pretty ring and held it up to the light. "This will do, thanks." He closed the lid of the box and left the room. Luka glared after him and kicked the table leg.

"Luka, what's wrong?" asked Navi, the mechanical parrot that helped the space pirates aboard the Gokai Galleon. She flapped her metal wings and hovered around Luka's head.

"Oh, Marvelous says we're low on food money again, so he took another one of my rings." She folded her arms and pouted. "Why do I have to be the only source of income around here? I LIKE my bling!"

"Ohh …." Navi said sympathetically. "Luka …."

As GokaiYellow looked at their comrade, a sudden idea dawned on her. A slow smile began spreading across her pretty face.

"Navi," she said slyly, "how would you like to help me solve my problem?"

Navi's wings clinked as she flapped some more, but her tone sounded nervous as she asked, "Uhhh, how can _I_ help?"

\--

Luka walked into the pawn shop that she knew Marvelous frequented and greeted the owner. "Hi there!"

The man recognized her; everyone knew the wanted pirates who were fighting the Zangyack invaders, but he also had seen her in the shop many times. Usually, she was trying to wrestle some bauble away from the red pirate.

"It's too late," he told her. "He already brought me the ring and I paid him for it."

"Yeah, well, I've got something better than that to sell you, and it should be worth enough to keep my jewellery safe for a while." She reached into her bag and brought out Navi. "Tah-dah!"

The man's eyes widened. "What is that?" he asked, taking the bird from her hands. "An mechanical bird?"

"Yeah, we found it on our ship, and it looks like an antique, really valuable." Luka watched Navi carefully, willing the bird to stay perfectly still and silent as the man studied her.

"Okay, young lady," he said with a satisfied nod. "Let's talk price."

Luka beamed.

\--

"Hi guys!"

The other pirates looked up as Luka came in, fanning herself with a wad of bills.

"Where'd you get all that money?" Gai gasped, running over to get a closer look.

"Oh, Luka-san," Ahim said worriedly. "Did you sell more of your jewellery?"

"No, Marvelous already did that." Luka handed the cash over to their Captain. "Here, take this and stay out of my stuff for a while!"

Marvelous stared at the money. "But how?" he asked incredulously.

She shrugged. "I sold Navi."

"WHAT?!" the others all cried.

"Are you out of your mind?" Joe inquired, his hand on his forehead.

"We NEED Navi, Luka!" Don waved his arms around frantically. "And besides, she's our friend!"

"Who did you sell her to?" Marvelous demanded, heading for the door. As he opened it, Navi flew inside.

"Bird!" Marvelous exclaimed in surprise.

"Navi-san, you're all right!" Ahim sounded relieved.

Gai looked confused. "But Luka just said she sold you!"

"I did!" Luka piped up, patting Navi on the head as she landed next to her.

"The plan was for me to fly home as soon as the next person opened the door to the shop," Navi explained, her wings clinking and her neck making a whirring sound as she turned it.

"So whenever we're hard up for money, we can sell Navi to a different pawn shop and have her fly home first chance she gets!" Luka declared proudly.

The others exchanged looks, then all of them turned to Marvelous.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Pretty sneaky. Very pirate-like. Good plan."

"At least so long as no one locks me in a display case," Navi pointed out worriedly.

"We'll deal with that when it happens," Marvelous said blithely. "In the meantime, let's go get some food – it's on Luka!"

\--

(2012)

Theme: Patterns  
Prompt: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, any, "You ALWAYS do this."

Gokaigers belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
